Jei
Jei (or Jei-san), also known as the "Blade of the Gods", is a recurring antagonist in the Usagi Yojimbo comic series. He a virtually immortal samurai warrior who believes that he is an emissary of the Gods sent to purge the world of evil souls, however, he sees everyone around him as a sinner and therefor kills anyone who gets his attention. He is the arch-nemesis of Miyamoto Usagi. In the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, he was voiced by Keone Young, who also portrayed as Silas Sinister from Return to Halloween, voiced as Katarou and Uehara Daizo from Teen Titans. History Usagi Yojimbo In the comic series Jei is a major recurring villain first appearing in the 10 issue he was ment to be a one-shot villain but he later reappears with a little girl named Keiko. Yojimbo In the beginning of the episode, Jei is shown fighting with Miyamoto Usagi, who is enraged at him for murdering an innocent family. However, Jei claims that the family was infected with evil and that it is his job to purge the world of evil souls. As they continue to fight, Jei introduces himself as "the blade of the Gods" and prepares to kill Usagi, however, he is struck by a bolt of lighting and destroyed, although his soul (in the form of black smoke) survives. Later, Jei, with a new body, watches Usagi using a bowl of water and, upon seeing his enemy with Kintaro, a holy child destined to have great powers, he summons four warriors to destroy Usagi. However, to his confusion, the warriors Jei summons end up being the Ninja Turtles. Deciding to use the Turtles, Jei poses as an injured old man and claims that Usagi had attacked him, getting close enough to brainwash the Turtles into becoming his soldiers. Jei, with the Turtles under his control, then tells them to kill Miyamoto Usagi, but leave Kintaro unharmed. Osoroshi no Tabi Towards the end of the episode, Leonardo spots Jei while watching over camp. Leonardo and his brothers try to attack Jei, but he ends up killing them off one by one; impaling Michelangelo, throwing Raphael off the cliff and crushing Donatello with telekinesis. With his brothers slain, Leonardo attempts to defeat Jei himself, only to be thrown to the ground with Jei preparing to stab him. Before this can happen, Raphael wakes Leonardo up, revealing that the entire experience had been a dream. Donatello then states that all of them had the same dream, and that they woke up when Jei killed them. While the Turtles, Usagi and Kintaro wonder what Jei is doing, Jei, watching from his bowl of water, laughs and states that they are the pawns of the Gods. Kagayakei! Kintaro While the Turtles, Usagi and Kintaro are walking up the mountain, Michelangelo states that he spotted Jei standing on a mountain top. While Raphael and Donatello don't believe him, they then all see the clouds forming Jei's face and laughing at them. The Turtles then hear Jei's voice and are attacked by multiple cat ninjas. Upon reaching the Mountain Temple, Jei confronts the Turtles and orders his minion Sumo Kuma to destroy Usagi, yet leave the Turtles alive. Jei then fights the Turtles and outclasses them, then stating that they have proven themselves worthy. Jei then reveals that he never lost his control over the Turtles and was waiting for the right moment to take control of them again. Jei then has the Turtles beat down on Usagi, however, before he is killed, Kintaro unlocks his powers and single handedly defeats both the Turtles and Sumo Kuma. Before he can help Usagi, Jei traps Kintaro in a magic resisting chain, and reveals that his real plan was to get the Turtles and Usagi to teach Kintaro humility and compassion, making him unlock his powers, so his spirit could posses him. Jei immediately begins preforming the ritual to transport his soul into Kintaro's body, however, the Turtles, having had the evil knocked out of them by Kintaro, disrupt the ritual and force Jei's soul back into his body by impaling him with Leonardo's sword. Jei fights the Turtles again and defeats them, slamming Kintaro into the ground in the process, enraging Usagi and getting him to violently attack Jei. Despite Usagi's efforts, Jei defeats him and prepares to strike a fatal blow, only for Kintaro to bite his wrist, giving Usagi the opportunity to pull Leonardo's sword with Jei's soul intact out of his body. Jei is then knocked off the bridge and falls to his death. Powers and Abilities *'Combat Proficiency': Jei is an immensely capable and powerful warrior. In one particular instance instance, Jei slaughtered an entire group of heavily armed ronin warriors without any weapons at all. Jei is also notable for being so tough that even his arch-enemy Miyamoto Usagi has a hard time keeping up with him, resulting in Jei having nearly killed him on multiple occasions. *'Immortality': His most notable ability, Jei is shown to be immortal on various occasions, having been struck by lightning, fallen off a cliff and even sliced in half by a holy blade, yet still managing to return in one form or another. *'Possession': As shown on different occasions, if he is killed, Jei's spirit can posses another person's body and use them to continue his legacy, although this possession can be undone by an exorcism. *'Consecration': Jei can turn any weapon he collects or touches black to match his soul. After doing this to a weapon, Jei can use said weapon to steal the soul of anyone he strikes. *'Mind Control': In the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series exclusively, Jei has the ability to brainwash anyone he gets close to into becoming his loyal soldiers, although, if he desires them to complete a task, he must tell them it before brainwashing them. Additionally, he can release control over anyone he has brainwashed and regain control should he feel the need to. Gallery Jei_comic.png Jei (2012 TV series) 01.png Jei (2012 TV series) 02.png Jei (2012 TV series) 03.png Jei (2012 TV series) 04.png Jei (2012 TV series) 05.png Jei (2012 TV series) 06.png Jei (2012 TV series) 07.jpg.png Jei (2012 TV series) 08.png Jei (2012 TV series) 09.jpg Jei (2012 TV series) 10.png Jei (2012 TV series) 11.jpg Jei (2012 TV series) 12.jpg Jei (2012 TV series) 13.jpg Jei_spirit_form.jpg Jei Vs Miyamoto Usagi (2012 TV series) 01.png Jei Vs Miyamoto Usagi (2012 TV series) 02.png Jei Vs Miyamoto Usagi (2012 TV series) 03.jpg RCO084_w_1471140575.jpg Trivia *Jei has appeared in 47 Usagi Yojimbo stories, making him the series' most recurring antagonist. **Additionally, Jei has made more crossover appearances than any other Usagi Yojimbo villain, appearing in both IDW's TMNT comics and the 2012 Nickelodeon series. **Because of this, Jei is more of a nemesis to Usagi than Lord Hikiji, the main antagonist overall. *Throughout the Usagi Yojimbo series, it is never made clear whether or not Jei is actually telling the truth about being an emissary of the Gods, albeit a corrupt one, although is also suggested that he is really a Demon who possessed a priest (explaining why he can posses others if he is killed) or is simply an insane warrior. *In the 2012 series, Jei's "death" by lightning implies that, ironically, the Gods themselves view him as an evil soul and tried to kill him. *Jei was meant to be a one-shot character but he was brought back again for later issues. Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Immortals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Summoners Category:Demon Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Magic Category:TMNT Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighters Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Collector of Souls Category:Liars Category:Fanatics Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Knights Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Damned Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Samurai Category:Ninjas Category:Psychopath Category:Youkai